


A Photographer's Fee

by ShadowKnight



Series: Just An Excuse To Write Hot Mansex [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also PWP, Because That's The Whole Point, Danny Swallows, Deepthroating, Goes Without Saying, Humour, I Just Spoiled The Ending, I REGRET NOTHING, Just An Excuse To Write Hot Mansex, Language Too I Guess, M/M, Masturbation, Mrs. Mahelani Is Made Of Win, Not Even The Tags, Oral, Porn Logic, Sass, Slight Comeplay, That Is Eventually Resolved, These Tags Are Fucking Evil, Unlawful Use of Legal Terminology, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vague AU, With Hot Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight/pseuds/ShadowKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny negotiates Matt's terms regarding the Jackson/Isaac/Scott threesome pictures. And by "negotiates" I mean "sucks" (and by "terms" I mean "cock").</p><p>But that's okay. Danny was just looking for the right excuse anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Photographer's Fee

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, in this vague AU, Matt's not obsessed with Allison and he's not a bad guy (those of you who've seen S2 until the end know what I mean). He's just a nice guy with adorable delusions of grandeur (you'll see what I mean).
> 
> Dedicated to the people who commented on Skin, Steam and Sweat. You're all awesome and this wouldn't have been possible without your encouragement and overall epicness.
> 
> As a warning, Mrs. Mahealani acts more like a cool older sister than an actual mother, if that's something that bothers you. She also plays fast and loose with conventional/traditional morals.

The school was always empty after lacrosse practice. The halls were quiet, echoing with every footstep and glazed with the soft orange light of the fading sun. Danny Mahealani had all the time in the world to have a nice, blackmail-y chat with his latest crush. Matt Daehler. Nice guy, lovely eyes. A bit creepy, but then again, some photographers did blend the lines between "artist" and "creepstastic stalker." Danny allowed himself a moment to make a mental note to go for an ice-skater or dancer next time. Fuck, even a stripper would be a nice change of pace.

His last ex... yeah, that had _not_ ended well. It had ended with fangs and claws and weird, weird shit, actually. Danny didn't even want to think about it. He was pretty sure someone was dead. He shook his head to clear the awful memories.

"What kind of deal?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at the implication. Matt just smirked kind of seductively, and Danny's eyebrow raised even higher. "Don't tease your gay bros, Matt. It's against the bro code," he added, half-serious and half-joking.

Matt laughed and placed a warm hand on Danny's biceps. "I'm sorry, it's just... ooh, do you work out a lot?" he said with a squeeze, amusement dancing on his tone. Even if Danny had been deaf, the goofy smile on Matt's face was unmistakable.

"Nobody likes a cocktease, Matt," Danny said, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"What?" Matt said, with feigned shock, "but everyone likes _you_!" Danny blinked. Zing.

"But _I_ am not a cocktease," Danny retorted, a weird mixture of surprise and confused painted in the canvas of his face.

"Yes, you are," Matt said, leaning in as if to share crucial, highly confidential information ( _nice aftershave_ , pointed out the least helpful part of Danny's mind), "you walk around licking those cocksucking lips like you don't even _realise_ you're doing it," he whispered huskily, and Danny's blood rushed hopelessly south. He hated getting hard in his uniform shorts. They were really shitting at concealing unwanted erections.

But Danny couldn't be Jackson's best friend without giving as good as he got, so he tilted his chin up and allowed himself the tiniest smirk. "Well, I _am_ pretty good at sucking cock," he said, not a trace of fake modesty in his tone.

Matt narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent gasp, as if to say _"oh you didn't."_

"I'm sure you are," Matt replied when he recovered from the back-sass. "It's even more unfair. Do you even know how many times you lick your lips without even realising? I do," he said cockily, and Danny realised he was standing in the middle of a deserted hall only a couple of inches away from another guy. It was a sobering thought. But he still had to keep up the little game they had going on. He wasn't going to be the one that'd chicken out. He always won at gay chicken.

"You do?" Danny asked, arching his eyebrow again. "Guys like me could get the wrong impression," he added, deliberately licking his lips just for Matt to see it. "We might fear you'd grab us in the shower one day."

"Me?" Matt laughed, "I'm the smallest guy in the team!" he said with a genuinely amused smile. "Even _Stiles_ could beat me up if he really wanted to," he added with a chuckle.

And before Danny could think of a fitting retort, Matt grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the wall Danny was facing. Matt pressed his back against it and guided Danny's hand to curl around his own wrist, which he had raised to be roughly on the same level as his head. Danny watched in complete confusion. Then Matt took his other hand, guided it to a spot on the wall next to Matt's head and slid his wrist between Danny's fingers.

"See," Matt said with a provocative grin, "I'm completely at your mercy, pinned to the wall," he explained, and Danny immediately got it. A rush of power flooded the otherwise meek, laid-back Danny. Huh. So that's what being Derek Hale felt like. Danny tightened his grip on Matt's wrists a little bit. Not enough to hurt, but enough to actually hold them in place. "You could do anything you wanted with me," Matt continued, even going as far as to add a saucy wink for Danny's reeling mind.

It took him a good ten seconds for Danny to come up with anything to say. "Wow, Matt, didn't know BDSM was your thing," he muttered, his voice a bit more shaky than he wished. Danny was so hard he was sure that if anyone caught them, they'd get the _entirely_ wrong idea, like he was actually pinning Matt to the wall and sporting a tent so fierce it could star its own camping commercial.

Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Smooth, Danny boy, real smooth," he teased him. "Why don't we have a normal fuck before we bring out the whips and chains?" he countered and oh. Wait. What? Holy shit. Danny's cock twitched, as if to indicate its agreement with the proposal.

"Oh, huh, I, uh," Danny muttered, his head thrown in complete disarray. The rush of power had been replaced by a gust of surprise and a _really_ strong urge to do something with Matt. Anything to break the sexual tension between them that had grown thick enough to warrant a fucking chainsaw to cut through it.

But before Danny could actually do anything to break that, Matt leaned forward, back arched beautifully, tilted his head a little to the side and pressed their lips together. It wasn't an actual kiss, it was more like a peck, but it was one of the filthiest, most pornographic kisses Danny had ever received. Matt was just so deliberate and _slow_ ; moving his lips down to lightly suck at Danny's lower lip (the suction so weak it was barely there), then letting the tip of his tongue ghost over Danny's lips with the precision of a painter. And as a parting gift, the lightest groan, as if kissing Danny had been something of an achieved goal for Matt. When Matt pulled again, Danny's lips tingled, itched almost, and he instinctively licked them.

Matt grinned like he had just won something ( _"the little game," _supplied Danny's mind, _"that unholy blend of gay chicken and bad porno seduction game you two were just playing,"___ ), and that reminded Danny so much of Jackson it was almost automatic to narrow his eyes and rise up to the challenge. He tightened his slack grip on Matt's wrists again and leaned forward for a kiss. It wasn't going to be light and faux-chaste like Matt's had been, but Danny didn't mind. He was going to show Matt what happened when you tangled with a Mahealani.

Danny went at Matt with all he had, suckling on smirking lips and making wet suction sounds in the deserted hallway. He used his tongue, too, pressed it between Matt's lips until he relented and let him in, unknowing that had been a terrible mistake. Danny deepened the kiss then, sliding his tongue inside Matt's mouth, hot and smooth and yeah, that was Matt making a low sound in his throat. Danny wanted to wipe that smirk off Matt's face and it seemed he was finally making it happen. Matt went very pliant under him as Danny closed the distance between their bodies and pressed himself against the smaller guy. Usually, pressing his erection so obviously against another man was something Danny avoided doing out of modesty's sake, but he was too caught up in the challenge to care. Danny wanted to dry-hump Matt against the wall, just get himself off like that... and then he remembered the pictures.

The fucking pictures.

Danny pulled away very much against his will, leaving Matt with a half-dazed, half-smug look. He also took a step back, his erection going from being comfortably pressed against Matt's denim-clad thigh to being left all cold and alone like a dog in the rain. Danny shook his head. Bad metaphor. Bad.

"What. Is the deal. Matt," Danny grunted out, unable to force himself to vocalise an interrogative tone in his question.

"Heh," Matt chuckled, clearly delighting in Danny's state. It occurred to Danny that even while being smaller than him and pinned to the wall, Matt was still pulling the strings. Fucker. "Go change. Come by my house afterwards. Tell your parents you're staying for dinner," he said with complete confidence. Danny narrowed his eyes. It was a Jackson déjà vu. But he needed the pics. And he _really_ wanted to wipe that self-satisfied, cartoonishly villainous 'everything's going exactly as planned!' smirk off Matt's face.

"Fine," Danny replied, backing off. He let Matt's arms go and stepped back. Matt looked disappointed, but they'd both live. Danny thought about adjusting his rampant erection but figured that would just invite more gloating from Matt. So he just stood there. In the hallway. Hard as a fucking rock. But Danny was chill. The chillest. Like the Antarctic winds. "You're going to give me ninety-seven seconds with your computer, though," he added firmly. It was non-negotiable.

Matt tilted his head, eyes narrowed in a wanton display of mental calculations, gauging Danny as a swordsman would gauge his opponent in a duel. "But you'll blow me," was his smooth-as-sandpaper counterproposal.

"Deal," Danny said way too quickly. Matt smirked again.

Danny walked away, chill (as the Antarctic winds) and waited until Matt was out of sight before readjusting his stiff shaft in his pants. It was still a visible thing, a thick bulge along the inside of his right thigh, but it'd allow him to make it to his car without drawing any catcalling or snickering.

 

When he got home, his dick was only half-hard, and he dove straight for the shower, barely letting out a "Hi, Mom" as he rushed upstairs. It was a quick shower and an even quicker jerk off session. He was already hard again by the time he was out of his clothes, and soaping himself up was all the foreplay he needed. A few quick, ungentle tugs later and he was coming all over the tiled floor, bracing himself against the wall for support as lukewarm water and steam danced around him. He hadn't even had to imagine anything, it was a _need_ to climax that needed no assistance, not even recalling his moments in the hallway with Matt.

When he came downstairs, wearing something casual but still flattering, Danny stopped by his mother's office, a room in the house characterised by having more computers and gadgets on display than an electronics store. Mrs. Mahealani was dead-smack in the middle of everything, her eyes darting back and forth between four different LCD screens, a laptop, her PDA and her smartphone. She was wearing her usual earphones, so she had probably hadn't even heard him come in. Danny sighed and smiled affectionately, staring at her back from the door frame. She was rail-thin and lanky, tall and wiry, all elbows and pointy shoulders and sharp angles. Danny stepped into the room, avoiding the wires strewn across the floor, and ruffled his mother's hair. She had a very short, boyish cut, because she was nothing if not eminently practical. Danny had never seen her wearing make up once in her life, but he thought she didn't need it. It was his Mom, and she'd always be pretty no matter what.

Mrs. Mahealani pulled her earphones away with a sharp tug of the cables and wheeled her chair around to face him.

"Hey, hun!" she greeted him as if no time at all had happened between the last time she saw him (breakfast) and the present. Danny shook his head silently, a smile dancing on his lips. He was just like her. Once they lost themselves in the world of software and keyboards, time just passed them by like a bullet. "How was practice?" she asked, typing on her laptop without even looking at the screen. All her attention was on him.

"It was fine. Some guys got in a threesome at the locker-rooms and I missed it," he said, utterly disappointed.

"Awww, baby," Mrs. Mahealani cooed, patting his arm reassuringly. "Next time!"

"Yeah, I hope," Danny nodded. "Though Matt took pictures," he said with an impish smile, "and he offered me a 'deal' for them," he added with a complicit eyebrow waggle.

"Oh. My. God," Danny's mother exclaimed, her eyes glinting with joy on his behalf. "I told you he'd be at your feet soon! Nobody resists my Danny," she said, brimming with pride.

Danny blushed a little at the praise. "Mooom," he replied with a bit of embarrassment.

"Don't you 'Mom' me, Mister!" she exclaimed with a playful shove. She paused, and then narrowed her eyes. "You're fine, right? Completely over that asshole? I can still ruin his life, you know," she said with utter seriousness. Danny opened his mouth to protest, but she continued, "one word and I will erase every trace of his existence. The world will never know he lived. Uncle Sam owes me lots of favours."

"I'm fine," Danny quickly reassured her. She wasn't convinced. "I'm serious, don't ruin his life. Isaac was a great help," he continued earnestly.

"Hmmm," Mrs. Mahealani tapped her sharp chin, pensively. She adjusted her thin glasses. "Isaac Lahey. I ran a background check on him. He could use a windfall or two after everything he's been through. Swindling funds from corrupt assholes in the Caimans wouldn't be a problem..." she mused to herself.

"Mom, we talked about this," Danny sighed, "no more large-scale fraud. The FBI loves you, but it can't keep turning a blind eye on you swindling third-world-country dictators off their stolen funds," he explained patiently.

His mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, as if to say 'spoilsport.'

"Don't roll your eyes at me, I'm serious!" Danny said with a small but still respectable amount of frustration.

"Fine, fine, but I'm still getting that kid something. Maybe a car." She paused. "Or True Love."

"Mom, you're not a fairy godmother. You can't give someone True Love," Danny tried for exasperated, but his mother's humour got him to smile.

"You just wait and see," she said with a Jackson-like smile. Danny realised he had too many people like Jackson in his life. Goddammit. "One of these days, Danny!"

Danny shook his head and smiled in spite of himself. "Whatever you say," he conceded softly. "I'm staying at Matt's for dinner."

"Bow chicka wow wow?" Mrs. Mahealani asked with a wink. Danny's face heated up but he chuckled at his mother's eccentricities. He nodded. "That's my boy!" she cheered him. "I won't wait up."

"I doubt we'll make it _that_ far, I want to take things slow with Matt," Danny interjected quietly.

"Awww, puppy love. That is so cute," she replied fondly. There was a loud beep to her left and she raised a finger towards Danny to put him on hold. She picked up a pair of headphones with a mic from the floor and put it on. "What? Andrea! I'm having a chat with my son... what? Oh for fuck's sake, woman. Just stab him. He's soft and squishy. Andrea. _Andrea_. He's a criminal. Stab him," Mrs. Mahealani spoke into the mic with ever-growing exasperation. There was a pause. She sighed. "Fine, taze him instead. What? No physical harm? Then how else is he going to learn to respect your privacy...? Look, I'm not a therapist. I'd just punch him. Sorry, don't know what else to tell you." A longer pause. "Fine, call me later." And with that, she pulled the headset off, shaking her head in disappointment. "Sorry, Danny, where were we?"

"What was all that about?" Danny asked, consumed by curiosity.

"Oh, just Andrea complaining about a stalker or something. Look, I've never had any patience for creepers," she uttered indignantly, "just give me an excuse and I'll punch them creepers, it's what I always say."

"Yeah, you do say that a lot," Danny agreed with an amused tone. "I think you should go back to dating, though."

"Bah! Dating's for normals," Mrs. Mahealani dismissed him with a handwave. "But I'm keeping you with my ramblings. Go and have fun."

Danny bent down and kissed his mother's forehead. "Love you, you crazy woman," he told her fondly.

"Crazy like a fox! On a walrus!" she exclaimed as he left the room. Danny laughed all the way to the car. He got a text as soon as he closed the driver's door.

_wuv u 2 <3_

Danny smiled to himself as he left the driveway.

 

Matt opened his door with an almost painful impression of a "suave gentleman," leaning on the doorframe, eyebrow arched and a smug smile on his face. Danny almost laughed. He settled for rolling his eyes, unimpressed. Matt frowned, a little, and put on the cutest pout. Danny smirked a little as he was led inside.

"Your parents?" Danny asked conversationally while they climbed the foyer's stairs. The house was nice, cozy and full of framed pictures (black and white, grayscale, sepia, old pictures from three or four decades ago, and even modern ones here and there), and Danny thought Matt's family had a lot of taste.

"Romantic dinner," Matt replied with a head shake, as if to say 'those crazy kids.'

"Heh," Danny chuckled with sympathy.

Matt opened the door to his bedroom and Danny was quite surprised to find a clean, orderly place and not the messy cavalcade of pictures and photography equipment he had imagined. Instead, it seemed Matt had a whole closet for his equipment, a desk with a computer, a double bed and a lone tripod placed before an enormous window. Danny blinked. It took up almost an entire wall. Matt caught him gazing and walked over to the side of the window to lower the shutters.

"Wouldn't want anyone getting any... compromising pictures of us," Matt drawled with a sexy smile. Danny chuckled in spite of himself. Matt's whole suave seducer act was so over the top it actually had its own quaint charm.

"Of course," Danny agreed with a tiny grin. While Matt was busy with the shutters, Danny walked up to him and waited for Matt to finish and turn around before pressing him against the cold glass of his window, hands on Matt's hips and fronts pressed together. Danny felt Matt hardening against his thigh and felt his blood rushing south as well. He thumbed the rim of Matt's jeans impatiently.

"Oh," Matt gasped in genuine surprise before regaining his composure. "Eager?"

"Very," Danny met the verbal thrust with a verbal parry. "You won't last long," he taunted him.

"Is that a challenge?" Matt inquired, tilting his chin up in defiance.

"No," Danny replied calmly as he knelt down unhurriedly. "It's a fact."

And with that, he undid the button on Matt's jeans and lowered the zip with a deliberate _clickclickclickclickclickclick_. Danny licked his lips, feeling Matt's gaze on him, burning like a summer noon. Danny pulled the jeans down and almost catcalled at the sight of Matt's cock straining against taut, black cotton fabric. Danny suspected Matt was wearing boxers at least one size too short. There was no way something his size would hug his hips so well, cling so tightly to the head of his hard cock as it pushed forward. Danny pushed the jeans down and reached behind Matt to cup at the other guy's ass. Judging from the way he could run his fingers along the curve of Matt's round, eminently slappable butt cheeks, and the cotton felt like a second skin, Danny figured his theory was all but confirmed and smiled inwardly at the thought of Matt wanting to impress him by wearing tight clothes. It was adorable.

Danny licked his lips again, poked his tongue out and ran it over the tip of Matt's confined erection, hearing a pleasant gasp from above him. Danny licked again, feeling the vaguely unpleasant taste of _fabric_ and then the much nicer taste of salty precome. It was something Danny liked, something he was familiar with. Dudes tasted pretty great. He tongued the head of Matt's cock through his tight boxers and breathed in the scent. It wasn't too strong, but there was certainly something there, musky and aroused. Danny mouthed at Matt's cock through the fabric, creating a wet patch right over the head. He was only beginning to have fun when Matt pushed the waistband of his boxers down, releasing his dick from what was undoubtedly an uncomfortable position. Danny smirked. Matt's cock was very respectable, not the biggest Danny had seen in person, but it got him excited all the same. Getting that shaft down his throat was going to be a challenge, and that was what made their little deal fun.

Danny moved a hand to grip at Matt's cock. He began with a firm, strong grip, just to start off with the right impression (like a handshake, Danny realised amusingly). Matt felt stiff and hot to the touch, but the softness was what surprised Danny the most. No matter how many cocks he stroked, he never got used to how silky-soft they felt, especially before things got fun and messy and they ended up covered in spit and come. Danny pressed the flat of his tongue against the head of the dick in his hand and rubbed the shaft back and forth against his still tongue, trying to hold back a grin when Matt clutched the windowsill behind him. He took his time, wanting to savour the act before Matt inevitably lost it. He didn't even stroke, not wanting to speed up the process any more than necessary. Danny engulfed the head with his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, groaning the way he had seen it done in porn, and that he knew often caused a great effect in guys. He knew one of the best ways to give a blowjob to remember was to _really_ get into it, to groan and moan like the dick in his mouth was better than life itself.

Matt liked it, Danny could tell. Whenever Danny closed his eyes and groaned around the other dude's cock, Matt's breath would hitch audibly. That was the best part of blowing a guy for Danny. Feeling the rush of awesomeness at realising he was the one responsible for reducing someone to a quivering, sobbing, pleading mess. Matt was doing an admirable job at maintaining his composure, which coupled with his general smugness made Danny twice as interested in seeing him come undone. But it'd take work, so Danny stepped up his game. He move his hand until his grip was firmly at the base of Matt's shaft and then bobbed his head back and forth slowly, easing himself in. Danny let the meaty shaft hit the back of his throat a few times but didn't try to swallow yet. He knew he had to give himself a little warming up before what he was going to do.

Matt's composure was slowly cracking under Danny's talented mouth, panting lightly and clutching the windowsill with white knuckles. Danny writhed his tongue against the underside of Matt's dick every time he took it in his mouth, had a little suction going on too, and made a point to tilt his head to the left and to the right every so often, to provide a different sensation. With his free hand, Danny got the other guy's sac out of the too-tight boxers that Matt hadn't bothered to pull down completely (they remained bunched up right under the base of his cock), and began fondling it gently. Matt gasped once and Danny took it as a sign to let go of his cock for a moment to tongue Matt's balls with practise ease. The taut cotton behind the sac actually helped Danny, keeping everything in place and letting him roam his tongue back and forth, left and right. Judging Matt's balls to be of a size he could handle, Danny covered his teeth with his lips and oh so gently took one of Matt's balls into his mouth, suckling at it intensely. Matt moaned in a blend of surprise and raw pleasure, his cock spurting a bit of precome onto Danny's forehead. Trying his damnedest not to grin, Danny increased the suction, helped himself with his free hand and got Matt's entire sac in his mouth.

Danny compared himself with a bomb defusing specialist, or perhaps with one of those people who put together ships inside bottles, because the care and gentleness that he had to muster as he tongued Matt's sac inside his mouth was incredible. He had so many things to watch out for (teeth, too much pressure, bumping, so on and so forth) that he even forgot how painfully hard he was in his own jeans. Danny frowned in concentration as he did his best to stimulate Matt without causing any discomfort in such a sensitive area. Matt's moaning had picked up again, and he was biting his lower lip, back tensed and taut like a bow. Matt cast his eyes down and met Danny's. Matt groaned at the sight of the other guy on his knees and suckling at his sac like it was the best thing he had ever had. The eye contact made it all the hotter, Matt almost shaking with pleasure and Danny's enjoyment and excitement dancing in his eyes. He was fucking _good_. 

When Danny finally released Matt with a loud pop, grinning in satisfaction at a job well done, Matt relaxed visibly, his dick dripping precome in a slow but steady flow. Danny gave him no rest as he went right back to sucking on the shaft, tongue twisting as much as it could around the shaft. Matt shuddered. Danny had been right. He wasn't going to last long.

But when he totally lost it was when Danny figured his throat had had enough warming up and forced the head of Matt's cock against his throat, fighting back the gag reflex with practised self-control. The kneeling guy took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed, driving his face forward until he felt flesh. Danny's nose was buried in a light dusting of chestnut hair, his chin nested right in the middle of Matt's spit-slick sac, and his forehead pressed against the surprisingly toned stomach he was feeling through Matt's (also tight, Danny realised belatedly) shirt. The sensation of a cock in his throat was uncomfortable for Danny, there was no way around that. However, it was a tolerable discomfort, like being in a cramped space with your friends. Being really horny made the situation a whole lot more bearable, as the hormones pulsing through his blood helped Danny focus on how fucking awesome it was to be deepthroating another guy. And Matt certainly made Danny's efforts feel worthwhile. The moan that had escaped the photographer's lips had been nothing short of wanton, with just a little sobbing thrown in, as if to say "this is _too_ good and I almost can't take it." Matt's hips instinctively jerked back against the window, as if the pleasure overload had been too much for the guy to handle.

Danny pulled back for air, his jaw starting to ache a little, and Matt's entire body twitched. A few thick strings of precome-spit joined Danny's lips and Matt's cock. Both guys groaned at the sight almost simultaneously. They looked at each other and saw the same thought reflected on their faces: _This is so fucking hot_. Danny felt his self-control slipping a little and palmed his raging hardon through his shorts as he took another dive. The second time swallowing Matt's dick went easier, and Danny could hold it in a little longer. Matt made a choked, strangled noise, and Danny heard Matt's fingernails scratching the wood of the windowsill. He pulled back again, gasping for air. He dove back in. Matt almost convulsed, hips bumping back against the glass and doubling over as if he had been punched in the stomach. Danny pulled back, panting, took a deep breath. Dove back in. Matt choked out a sob and gasped.

"Gonna-" and that was all Danny needed to hear. He put all his tricks to work, pulled all the stops. He hollowed his cheeks with suction, hummed as loudly as he could around Matt's cock and even cupped the other guy's sac again. Matt cried out, a garbled something that sounded a lot like 'Danny' and started coming, pouring his seed straight down Danny's throat.

For Danny, that was the best part of deepthroating, he didn't have to worry about nasty overflowing or messy finishes. For as long as he just held it there, forehead pressed against Matt's abs, nose buried in his groin, he'd be fine.

When he felt Matt's orgasm finally subsiding, Danny pulled back for the last time, feeling Matt's whole body shaking above him, and wrapped his hand around the spit- and come-slicked shaft. He squeezed hard, from base to tip, milking the last few spurts of come straight into his mouth. He swallowed. Danny always swallowed. He didn't care what other people said. The taste was great. He figured that made him an oddity, but he always said you could always find someone who liked something everyone else disliked and viceversa.

When he looked up, Matt was supporting his weight with his hands on the windowsill, his legs having apparently turned to gelatin from the way they trembled. He was righting himself up from a doubled-over position, looking flushed and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Danny felt so proud of himself. When Matt looked at him, dazed and a bit shocked, Danny simply licked his lips, slowly and deliberately. Matt narrowed his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching up. He grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up for a kiss. It was a slow exploration, Danny figured Matt had been simultaneously curious and turned on. The way he was mapping Danny's mouth with his tongue revealed quite a bit about Matt himself... or so Danny wanted to think.

When they pulled away, Danny was painfully hard, his bulge fairly obvious in his jeans, and Matt looked satisfied but not quite smug.

Danny smirked at him. "I want my ninety-seven seconds now," he said with utmost confidence.

Matt gestured at his desk with the computer. "Knock yourself out. I'll go order a pizza. Toppings?" he asked, sounding far chiller than he looked.

"Anchovies," replied Danny without hesitation as he booted up the CPU. He looked back at Matt, who had simply stepped out of his jeans and hadn't even bothered tucking himself back in. His half-hard cock, still shiny with drying spit, flopped up and down with every step he took. Matt didn't look self-conscious at all, and the way he moved around so naturally made the whole scene a whole lot hotter than it had any right to be. Danny had to tear his eyes away from the sight to focus on the computer. The clock was ticking.

Danny turned his back on Matt, thinking he had left, and took a seat the desk. He gasped in surprise, however, when Matt slid his hands down his chest from behind him.

"When I come back, you're going to teach me how to do that," he whispered into Danny's ear, putting on the suave seducer act again.

Danny grinned. The prospect of Matt's lips wrapped around his cock had him biting his lip to avoid inadvertently groaning out at the mental image. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> DP will come in the next part of the series. :)
> 
> As always, I'm a complete pariah/incompetent moron when it comes to social networks or things like tumblr, so if you enjoyed the story and think it deserves it, it would mean the world to me if you could share it on tumblr or anywhere else you liked. Thank you!
> 
> EDIT: Holy shit, how did I write 2.5K words of oral???


End file.
